Dirty little secrets
by Funperson
Summary: What is hinata's secret? And how does naruto fit sakura and hinata together?


DIRTY LITTLE SECRETS

Hey guys this is dirty little secrets, I wrote it so that I can get some ideas out but please don't pin me as a pervert k am not jiriya! But this a saku/hina story I hope you enjoy!

Rated M  
Romance  
Sakura X Hinata

Sakura rushed through her house slamming doors, screaming and carrying on, she continued into her room slamming the door. "Who the hell does he think he is I give him the best days of my life and he leaves me because I wont fuck him, damn you, damn you, damn you!!" She screamed shoving her face into her pillow letting out a loud yell. Getting up and in a fit of rage she slams her dresser into the ground, makeup, cloths, and mirror shards fly across the floor.

"H, Hi sakura, um, are you okay? What is wrong?" Hinata was just inside the door, she was looking down at the mess on the floor, sakura was blushing as she looked at the floor. "Sakura do you need help cleaning up this mess?" Hinata was looking down at the broken mirror and the make up all over the floor. Sakura looked embarrassed as she kicked a pair of panties under the bed.

"Uh, sure why not I could use some help cleaning this mess. Yeah why not? Oh Hinata have you seen Naruto today?" sakura already picking up her mirror, she was eying the ground for any broken pieces

"Yeah actually I just got back from a date with him." Hinata said with a giggle, Hinata was smiling as thought about the date a few minutes ago

Flashback

Naruto walked up to Hinata on the main street, he was scratching his head. "oh hinata,um, how are you?" Naruto laughed as he talked. Hinata was blushing as he talked. " And uh, I was wondering if you might want to go out with me??" Naruto was looking into the ground as he spoke trying not to make eye contact. And Hinata was in a daze before she finally replied

"Yes, oh Naruto yes!" Hinata threw herself onto Naruto squeezing him tightly. Before passing out. She woke up later on at his house laying on his couch a cold rag on her head and he was watching her. "N-Naruto where are we going?" Hinata looked up at him.

"Ice cream, I think we are going out for ice cream." Naruto helped pick her up before walking over to the door. Outside Naruto showed Hinata the way to the ice cream parlor. Hinata couldn't believe it not only was she talking to him, he was taking her out for ice cream, not the most romantic thing but she didn't care. They ate the ice cream as he walked her to her house.

End Flashback

"Anyway, I mean I cannot take it anymore." Hinata finally realized that she was talking. Hinata leaned down as she started to pick up cloths. Hinata giggled as she wondered off again, she concentrated on the job at hand, finally picking up a shirt and a pair of lacy black panties from the floor

"Okay sakura.. That is all the cloths, I think" Hinata placed the cloths on the bed, looking back at the black panties. She walked over, helping sakura pick up the dresser.

" Anyway Hinata, how would you like to stay over tonight ?" Sakura was looking at her in a fascinated way, almost like a scientist to a mutant lab rat.

"Why?" Hinata said in a huff. Still tired from raising the dresser.

" Well because I need someone to help me study for my medical test tomorrow." Sakura was smiling t her as she traced hinata's figure. (Damn it, why am I thinking about Hinata? I mean she is dating my ex! But still what is the appeal? Stop it sakura) she thought to herself and still got stuck staring a her, imagining her without the boyish coat.

"Okay yeah, I guess I could. Let me catch up to Naruto and see what is going on!" Hinata left the house; sakura looking out the window could see her walking down the street. Sakura leapt back on the bed, she couldn't believe it. Naruto left her an hour ago, took out Hinata. Now she wanted to ride Hinata like a horse.

"Damn it sakura what is with you" she said with a yawn before she drifted off to sleep. In her sleep the rain picked up, the wind rapped her window and she could feel the heavy breeze and spray on her face. And sakura dreamed, about Naruto, about Hinata and about hinata's naked body, sakura shot out of bed, she was looking around for the sound that woke her, and sure enough sat Hinata at the window soaked to the bone by rain, and her makeup was smeared which gave the appearance that she had been crying

"Sakura can you let me in?" Hinata still had tears in her eyes, and sakura thought she knew why. "So am I to late?"

"No, hey why are you crying?" sakura had to ask even though she knew that Naruto had left her. "You know what lets get you into something dry, then we will talk okay." Sakura went over to her dresser looking for something anything, she kept looking finally immerging from inside her dresser with a large white t-shirt and a pair of grey baggy sweat pants. "Hinata they may be big but they are dry I will wait outside" Sakura walked outside her room. But outside the room she leaned down peeking through the keyhole.

She could see Hinata pulling the soaked shirt off her back, her powder blue bra soaked showed her nipples through them, as she took it off she could see the full size of her boobs they were enough to rival Tsunade. She pulled the shirt over her body, she unties her pants letting them slide off, her powder blue panties, soaked but still skin tight. Sakura could tell Hinata shaved by the way her panties stayed so skin tight without the pillow effect. She pulled the gray sweat pants on pulling the strings tight. Sakura knocked on the door, before walking in.

"Hinata are you okay, I mean you were crying a minute ago, so how is" she was cut off by Hinata throwing herself onto sakura, she braced her in a hug. Hinata placed her head in sakura's neck, and rested there. Sakura could smell the lilac perfume on Hinata. She let go and stared into hinata's eyes, she could see a glimmer. They both leaned into each other, there lips met in a kiss, there tongues explored each others mouth, sakura could feel the heat from hinata's body leaching into hers.

Sakura broke off walking around her room. "NO, NO, NO, NO, this is wrong, this is wrong I shouldn't be doing this!" she traced her trips in the same circle trying to rid herself of the thoughts… Hinata got up meeting sakura in the middle of her circle, pulled sakura into her and locked their lips. This kiss lasted, as Hinata started to rub sakura's boobs, she slipped her shirt over sakura's head, her red bra bare to the world. Sakura could feel her nipples getting hard in her shirt, she couldn't believe it, Hinata was turning her on. Hinata could see the intense look on her face, the look of fear and lust.

"Sakura its not that bad" Hinata insured her, kneeling down to undo her pants, finally getting the last button off, she pulled the jeans down with her panties, sakura didn't shave, and she was embarrassed at the tuft of pink hair that laid on her pussy, Hinata just looked at it hungrily she leaned in working her tongue through the hair, finally finding the slit, she worked her tongue around, rounding her clit, inside of sakura she could taste the sweet juices, that were now excreting from her. She kept licking at the soft pink walls of sakura's pussy. Sakura started to curl her toes as Hinata licked at her, she could feel her back wanting to arch. She took a deep breath and tried to stifle a moan from escaping, she couldn't hold it she was going to cum, and then finally she did spreading cum all over hinata's face.

"Oh Hinata, uh, uh, uh." Sakura leaned against her dresser in disbelief, as Hinata started to take off her shirt her boobs rounding out, Sakura longed for them wanted to taste them in her mouth, but she couldn't not yet. But sakura went over anyway, moving in on Hinata she grabbed her nipples and began to twist them and roll them; she could feel them getting hard in-between her index fingers and thumbs. Sakura let go of one nipple as she moved her hand under the pants as she traced the lace of her panties, going underneath she began to rub the slit gently with her first two fingers. Hinata pulled back pulling her pants down And sakura could see that the panties she was wearing were not that of fabric really just silk, a really soft silk. Sakura reached under her pillow pulling out her kunai knife and running it down her panties slicing them in half. Hinata could feel the cold steel on her skin and longed even more for sakura, she quickly lunged herself onto sakura, both of them tumbling onto the dresser, Hinata now on the dresser, sakura began to massage her clit with two fingers trying to tease Hinata, she could feel her slit getting wetter begging her to work it over.

Sakura moved another finger in as she started to rub around the inside of her pussy, she could feel the intensity building. She couldn't hold it, Hinata started to moan and grab at stuff finally settling for the mirror frame she held on tight as sakura moved down. She began to lick the walls of her pussy, she was now inside of her, she could feel the interior of her pussy, soaking in her juices. Hinata moaning and bucking her pelvis into sakura's face, and all at once sakura could feel hinata's cum flowing into her mouth, around her lips, and down her throat. Hinata moaned and screamed as she finally started to calm down.

Sakura getting up to breath, Hinata pushed her into the bed, using her sheets as a bond tied her hands behind her back. Sakura new what was going to happen and she didn't fight it, that night Hinata made sakura her bondage sex toy. Playing over and over again, orgasm after orgasm. Finally getting tired, laying down beside her now used up play toy, sakura moaning and panting.

"W,W,Wowww, that was your first time?" sakura was looking at her in disbelief before getting a shock

"No, I got Tenten, Ino, Tsunade, And Naruto before I came here. Hell apart from you there isn't a person in this village I haven't slept with, I just think I enjoy you more!" Sakura slowly dozed off looking at her purple haired vixon. "My whole life has been a dirty little secret!" And then sakura fell asleep. Hinata rested to her right, laying her head enbetween her shoulder and right boob.

So what did you guys think I thank you for the reviews and need more, hey if you guys can give me a charictor list I will try to write one for you its just taking some time


End file.
